


燃情11

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	燃情11

车子四周黑蛐蛐的，但有一片月光从窗上打进来。  
白月光，朦朦亮。  
白宇抬头看朱一龙，眼里都是水气和渴求。  
朱一龙轻啄他双唇，不知道陆莎莎给他灌的什么酒，能咂出一股清甜。  
朱一龙像吻上了瘾，吸纳馋吮、深啄浅吐，白宇的唇瓣被他吞没，逐渐在他口中融化、滋润。  
白宇忍不住逸出呻吟，双手扣着他手臂，不知是要推还是要拽。  
朱一龙感觉到热铁顶在了腹部，他略起身，目光沿着白宇的胸口迤逦而下。  
白宇的黑色破洞牛仔裤被拉到膝盖，露出了紧实的大腿，那双长得不可思议的腿。  
黑色的短裤包裹出了粗大的形状，伞头已从边缘探了出来。  
朱一龙扯掉那两层碍事的裤子，拉开自己的衬衫，汗津津的两具身体贴着摩了一下，像火柴擦燃，火气忽地被燎旺了。  
他紧抿着唇，眼睛红红的，鼻子里呼吸粗重，捏握着白宇大腿内侧往外掰，让底下风情尽现。  
白宇闭上了眼睛，浑身皮肤因为羞耻而越发红艳。  
脸上的表情脆弱又无助。  
朱一龙瞬间特别心疼，他知道白宇外憨内秀、非常自爱，如果不是被下药，自己这辈子也不可能看到这样的他。  
他捏起白宇的东西就往嘴里含。  
手指夹捋、衔嘬舔舐。  
白宇情不自禁就大了一圈，腰身无意识地摆动，抽插着朱一龙的口腔。  
东西进得越来越深，比起口腔的温暖湿润，再往里走，是让人窒息的紧窒，朱一龙喉部蠕动着刺激白宇的龟头，白宇马眼处分

泌出的粘液就顺着朱一龙的喉部滴落进去。  
朱一龙嘴里全是白宇的味道，但是他努力放松着，为白宇服务，给他最极致的享受。  
似乎这样，可以或多或少减轻一点趁人之危的罪恶感。  
抽插了十几下之后，白宇腹部绷紧，呻吟里带出了哭腔。  
他手指掐着朱一龙的肩膀往外推，想把自己抽出来。  
朱一龙刚一松口，白宇就射了出来。  
难免挂了一点在朱一龙面颊上。

白宇全身发软，手指都提不动。  
可不一会儿，下面又颤颤巍巍立起来。  
白宇无声地啜泣起来。  
他不知道这场蚂蚁噬心般的酷刑有没有尽头。  
朱一龙刮下脸上的东西，和着散落在白宇腹部那些，抹上了他后穴。  
忍到现在，他动作里带着股子急躁。  
实在是被汹涌的欲望逼得紧，下身硬到发疼，西装裤前面一大团水渍。  
他不记得自己什么时候像这样渴望某样东西，渴望得浑身发抖。  
按软了褶皱，他分开白宇臀瓣，探了一根手指进去。  
里面一片湿滑。  
“唔！”白宇觉得感官都不自觉地向那不可言说的深处移去，麻痒得让人想戳什么东西进去搔刮一下才好。  
甬道逐渐自动分泌了肠液，三根手指也进出自如，从里面传来湿淋淋的声音。  
每一次往外抽，朱一龙的手指都被嫩肉死死缠住，他不敢想象自己进去之后会有多舒爽。  
朱一龙捞起白宇的腿，直接把性器插了进去，没有给他缓冲的时间，一插到底。

“啊啊！”白宇喊了两声就没音了。  
被巨物侵犯的感觉太过鲜明可怕，简直像有一根粗柱子楔进了身体里，撑得胀痛异常。  
朱一龙一进去差点低吼出声，爽得几乎眩晕，阴茎酥麻、底部的囊袋都跟着兴奋。  
要不是之前射过一些，他肯定交代了。  
他咬紧牙关，略微后撤，然后控制着自己的节奏，轻轻向前撞。  
白宇在他身下有气无力地嘤声哼咛。  
到达某一个角度时，白宇的声音明显变了调，呜咽着把身体拱成了一道曼妙的弧线。  
朱一龙箍住白宇的腰，加快了频率朝那个点冲撞。  
“那儿不行…不行…哥哥！哥哥！”白宇开始语无伦次地求饶。  
但是当朱一龙真的开始虚晃慢磨、缓抽轻插时，白宇的低吟就断断续续，带着不满凑臀来就。  
朱一龙惊喜于他这被调诱出来的媚态，一下下都使足了劲奋力顶入。  
白宇刚开始咬着舌尖，让自己不至于发出太多淫媚的声音。  
可后面受不住，简直是在哭喊。

突然，一阵尖锐的音乐声传来。  
两个人心头炸跳，吓得神魂俱碎。  
白宇一下子捂住了自己的脸。  
朱一龙花了好一会儿才意识到那是自己的手机铃声。  
他没舍得把阴茎抽出来，就那样弯腰从裤子口袋里捡手机，东西进到一个刁钻的深度。  
不知顶到了哪里，白宇哑着嗓子哼哼。  
“嘘…我接电话…”  
是Ann打来的。  
“你找到他了没？怎么一直不跟我联系？他跑酒吧那种地方没惹事吧？”  
劈头盖脸一通问题，朱一龙好不容易才打发了。

挂了Ann的电话，两个人的情欲都有一点点退却。  
朱一龙低头想攫住白宇的唇，被白宇偏头躲过了。  
朱一龙浑身僵硬，心里一阵冷寒。  
他不知哪里来的一股气，抽出性器，把白宇翻过身趴在座椅上，掐着他的臀就入了进去。  
他沉着腰用力顶，撞进膣腔肉摺，入到最深处，再快速一拔，白宇直呼出声——  
“啊啊啊！”  
“舒服吗？啊？”  
他的手掌抚摩着白宇敏感的后背，不紧不慢地顶入、退出，但都是实打实的大力，一下比一下狠，把白宇的低吟撞成了片片碎声。  
白宇被他凌虐出惧意，但穴腔却滑痒异常，一阵急颠急颤中，他绷紧了身子，前端精液喷涌而出！  
而后面的朱一龙，此时也抱着他激烈抽搐，头抵在他肩上，发出低泣般的哼鸣。  
不知是谁先到的，反正都失神了好久，似乎游到虚空的云端，半天也掉不下来。


End file.
